Snow
by dexter13
Summary: Tony, Gibbs, Abby and McGee have a snowball fight. warning: Slash at the end . Tony's POV.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. They belong to big companies with expensive lawyers. I'm just borrowing for a little bit and making no money.

* * *

_I hate snow._

*Splat*

I feel the cold snow running down my neck, into my jacket and, inevitably, down my warm back. I try to shake it out with little shakes. Screw it; it does not work so I start hopping around like a lunatic. Once all the snow is gone, I look around and try to determine the assailant. Then I see him. Beautiful blue eyes 'oh so innocently' looking at me with amusement.

Gibbs is pretending to have a conversation with Abby and McGee. Abby, I am sure, is in on whatever Gibbs has going on in that head of his. I see McGee say good-bye to Gibbs and Abby as soon as he sees me and heads in my direction for a ride home. His car is in the shop so I offered him a ride.

Before I can warn him, Abby picks up a bunch of snow and lobs it at him. He is hit in the side of the face and it puts a shocked look on his face. To defend him, I pick up a bunch of snow and toss it at Abby. It misses but hits Gibbs. All I can think is _Oh shit_

He just gives me another amused look that says, _"This means war."_

Therefore, it begins. McGee and I versus Abby and Gibbs. McGee and I, hiding on one side of the bushes in front of NCIS. Abby and Gibbs hiding on the other side of the walkway.

_This is actually kind of fun. Maybe I like snow._

The other agents and visitors generally stay out of the way. Majority of the people not participating look at us, all amused, while some actually scowl at us. I think I can speak for all four of us when I say, "we don't care, and we're having fun."

McGee surprises me in his ability to throw snowballs. Not a lot of them miss their targets. Both sides are evenly matched and the war is currently in a tie. Then I notice that McGee and I have run out of snow.

We have to move further out of protection to get enough snow. Both McGee and I turn our backs for a minute to get some prime snow. When we turn back, they are gone. No sight of them, anywhere. We waited for the onslaught of snowballs, but none came. We cautiously stand up, watching for any kind of movement at all, that would tell us where they were.

I quickly glance around but see nothing. I saw McGee do the same thing out of the corner of my eye. We both look at each other, confused.

Then I suddenly get the bright idea to check out their bushes to see if maybe they ran out of snow too and were in hiding. I signaled McGee to go around on side while I snuck around the other. We quietly crouched down and got out from our side of the bushes. I went to my side and he went to his, still staying crouched down. We look at each other. I hold my fingers up to begin counting down from three. Suddenly, his eyes go big. Just as I am about to ask him what is wrong, Abby pops out from behind the bush. Abby shoves the snow she is holding, down his shirt. At the same time, I feel somebody grab my shirt and something cold going down my back.

I hear McGee give a little hoot and I hear myself give a surprised yelp. Both he and I immediately jump up. Once again, I am jumping around like a lunatic. This time, however, I have a fellow padded-roommate to jump around with me. Because I have already had the practice, I'm done before McGee. If I was not in the same boat as him, I probably would have laughed. Since Gibbs and Abby were not in the boat with us, they were both laughing at us.

McGee stops. We both look at each other, both understanding exactly what the other is thinking. We take off running, me at Gibbs and McGee at Abby. Gibbs takes off and I hear Abby give a shriek and start running too.

Gibbs is a fast runner, but I am no slack off either. He turns the corner around a building. Five seconds later, I turn around the same corner and stop. I see nothing but an alleyway with a couple exits Gibbs could have taken. I proceed with caution but enough speed to get through this quickly.

Suddenly, a hand shoots out and grabs my shirtfront. I feel myself swing around the corner of one of the exits. My back hits the wall with a soft thud. I barely register it's Gibbs before his lips meet mine in a passionate, breathtaking kiss. His tongue demands I let it enter and I am all too happy to oblige. His tongue explores my mouth and I am lost in the sensations. The moment lasts forever before Gibbs pulls away.

I moan, "I hope you plan on finishing what you started." Then I groan, "Shit, I got to drive McGee…"

"Abby's doing it. I told her before we started."

"And you knew all this was going to happen?" I ask, indicating the kiss.

"Not really, but I knew that, as soon as I saw you all flustered but yet having fun, it was going to be hard not to jump you right there. So I **can **finish what I started."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I say as I start leading Gibbs, by the hand, to the NCIS parking lot.

_I love snow._

_

* * *

_

Please read and review. Constructive criticism most welcome.


End file.
